Memories
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Nile is someone who seems reserved, that's why no one knows about his past. Even Nile himself has forgot it. His past seems to be hid even from him. He is always hiding his emotions, sometimes behind a serious face and sometimes behind a smile, yet he isn't happy at all. His memories starts to come back in the middle of a painful event. Will it be for better or worse?
1. Scars

Hola!

Okay... I know you have never ever see me around here until now...so I'll introduce me

You can call me Shasi or however you want

See...this idea popped in my head and I couldn't get it out of my mind

I just love Nile, after all he was the one who made me love MFB, I prefered the original...but now I like MFB as well

This story is about Nile's past, in MFB there's not background story for him so I decided to make it by myself

Don't ask me why I love him so much, I always tend to love secondary characters, sadly I tend to hurt them too...

I think this story will be only of three chapters, I'm not sure.

I don't know if this will be yaoi either, I've never write yaoi before so I don't think so...

Okay I'll stop whinning, I won't put disclaimer 'cause is obvious that I own nothing but the plot

Warnings: self-harm, OOC and maybe grammar mistakes (and that I wrote it)

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 1: Scars**

Nile felt his life slipping out of his hands. There he was, lying on the floor with a razor blade in his hand, its sheet was bloodstained. He was in the middle of a pool of blood, his own blood. His view was blurry, yet his eyes refused to close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though he was alone.

His hand trembled as he squeezed the razor blade, more blood dripped to the floor. He felt bad, indeed he felt as a coward. He was a healthy person after all, yet he felt too tired of his life and tried not to care about that.

Everything started with small cuts in his wrists. Stronger pain seemed a good alternative to finish another pain, but as time passed by things became worst. Now the cuts didn't seem enough, the end to his life was going to be the end of his pain, the end of everything.

He couldn't feel more pain than he already was feeling, his life couldn't get much worse from his point of view. Nile being Nile wasn't a recognized blader, not next to Kyoya, not like that. He always felt left out but he didn't show it, he didn't think it was important; he was conviced no one will care anyway.

Every day it was about Kyoya, Nile didn't like to be the center of attention, but he didn't like to be left out.

His life wasn't so cool after all, sure, he had everything he needed to survive and was a healthy person, but that wasn't enough. There was a thing that had bothered him since… since he couldn't remember who he was.

Nile didn't remember anything of his past; it was more likely he _couldn't_ remember it at all. Only Vulcan Horuseus and horrible scars were left from his past. Scars that were always hidden with bandages, but that was it, those could only be hide but wouldn't disappear, it was like a sticker he couldn't quit.

And the scars weren't only on his body; they were on his heart as well. He didn't remember exactly how the heck he got the scars, but he was pretty sure it wasn't for child mischievousness or memories you could laugh at. Just a look to them and painful scenes flashed in his mind. The most frustrating for him was that he couldn't remember complete scenes, it was like a puzzle. Time to time he recollected small pieces of his shattered memories; he hadn't solved a part of the puzzle that could clear his way though.

He was completely hopeless about his life. How could he have hopes if he couldn't even remember his last name? Horuseus and his first name were the only clear things in his mind; how he knew it he wasn't sure. He just did it, like when you know one friend of yours is sad.

He needed something people call love; you can't get that when you are living in an orphanage. Nile really wanted to return to his blader life, even if he wasn't recognized as one of the best bladers in the world. When he was in team Wild Fang everything was cool, he had friends that actually worried for him. Now that he was in Egypt he didn't have any friends, unless the little kids of the orphanage could be considered as friends. He didn't have family to care for him either. Now he was just a loner.

Beyblades weren't appreciated in Egypt; those were considered as useless toys for little kids. His beyblade, Vulcan Horuseus, was an important part of his life. It was the only thing he remained from his past. How could he live in a world like that?

He was always separated from the things he considered important: his family, his friends and his memories. He was completely helpless.

Maybe if he could only remember who he was or what he did he would have desire to survive.

"Why can't I die just like this?" whispered Nile, he was going through a pain that seemed endless, he wanted everything to be over.

Flashbacks of his lately memories started to play in his mind.

Goodbye to Damure. The Farewell to his friends and blader life. Team Star Breaker. America. Defeat. Masamune. Team GanGan Galaxy. Benkei. Team Wild Fang. Marcus. Demure. Kyoya. The African Selection Matches.

Nile's eyes started to close, and for some reason he tried to keep them open, but darkness overwhelmed him, sinking him into a world he had forgotten, his own past.

Nile saw something light blue in front of him. The view was fuzzy like a dream, yet it seemed something more real. He looked sideways and noticed he was holding two hands, the hand of a woman and the hand of a man, he knew that they were his parents and felt extremely happy. He looked up, but he couldn't make out the faces, they seemed more blurry, he squeezed both hands.

Nile was happy because he didn't use to spend time with his parents. He was standing on the top of a hill, looking to the front. Only sand could be seen farther, but where the blue sky and the ground seemed to join the sun was setting. The sand was shinning and somehow it seem like it was liquid copper. It was definitely a beautiful sight, and until then you could say it was a beautiful memory.

But all good things come to an end, and Nile's beautiful memory changed abruptly.

The sound of a gunshot rang in his ears and his father's hand loose its grip, Nile panicked and let go of her mother's hand.

"Dad," he cried when he saw his father lying on the sand. His father was breathing heavily and was touching his chest with his hand, blood seemed to be making its way out of his body.

In no time his mother knelt beside his father and Nile frozen in his place as he heard another gunshot. He turned and saw a man, hooded and dressed in black. His mom's body fell on top of his father, she was already dead.

"Mommy," Nile gasped.

Nile felt something like water streaming down his cheeks, his eyes were burning and he didn't know what to do.

"Cursed money," muttered his father. Nile didn't understand much, but he knew they had a lot of money. More than they need to. "Nile, run"

Nile looked at his father, whom was struggling, trying to get up.

"Where?" asked an innocent Nile. He didn't want to abandon his parents in a situation like that but the fear had overtaken his actions.

"Just escape," his father choked. Nile shook his head and started to sob, he was speechless. "Always remember that we love you"

His father's eyes closed but didn't open again. Nile was brought back to reality only when he heard another gunshot. It was aimed toward him but his senses reacted and he hit the ground without thinking.

He rolled down hill and then stood up and did what he was told to. He ran. He ran and ran even if his muscles screamed in pain. He was scared and felt guilty; after all he abandoned his parents. It wasn't his fault but he felt like it was.

After some time he knew he was safe, yet he didn't stop. He wanted to escape from reality; he wanted to believe that if he kept running he would escape from everything. He wanted to believe everything was a nightmare. He didn't want to be alone.

Nile stopped running when he spotted a river; his legs were trembling and itching because all the effort he had done. On his face were now only the tracks of his tears, they were wiped away by the air when he was running. He knelt on the river bank and splashed his face with water.

"Mommy, daddy," he muttered, once again. He couldn't believe it. Tears started to fell on his cheeks again.

He leaned over and looked something on the water. A boy no more than nine years was looking at him, with sad eyes. His gaze seemed full of desperation and loneliness, more over the boy looked confused and lost.

Reality then hit Nile; he realized it was his own reflection.

* * *

End of chapter

I'm still unsure of this story...Should I continue it?

Reviews?


	2. Slavery

Hola!

How are you?

Okay, don't kill me... I know I haven't updated for a while but I had a lot of problems to deal with and that stuff...

I hope you aren't mad at me, I promise that I updated as quick as possible...

Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows! I never thought so much people would like this story and I'm really thankful for it!

Really, thanks for your support

I know, I'll shut up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot...

**Warnings: **mistakes, has nonsense and a little of violence (and that I wrote it)

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 2: Slavery**

Nile closed his eyes; he couldn't stand looking at himself in that state. He felt hopeless and tired, he didn't want to continue escaping, he couldn't think in any reasons to continue living either. He didn't believe that the reflection on the water was he.

He closed his fists as more tears made its way down his face, he let himself fell on the sand. He felt ashamed and his whole body was aching. All the adrenaline that minutes ago had impulse him to continue was now draining and his survival instinct was already turning off.

He didn't care anymore if he died in that place or in any place of the world; he was sure that he could be with his parents, right?

Nile tried to open his eyes, but his eyes refused to open. He took a deep breath and felt as if he was falling to the emptiness, that was how he fell on a really deep peaceful sleep without nightmares. His sleep was full of dreams and childish solutions to bring back to life his parents, his dreams were just according to his age. What he didn't know at that time was that sleeping was the worst thing he could do, something that would completely change his life.

* * *

Nile felt someone shaking him shoulder and he groaned, he felt all his body aching and he couldn't remember why, he just wanted to continue sleeping.

"Leave me alone, mom," he said without thinking.

Only when he heard a hoarse laughter he opened him eyes, disoriented and confused. A man was looking at him, an evil smile curling on his lips.

Nile startled and tried to back away, he didn't realize that the man was already taking his arm. The man was tall, and has a dark skin tone.

"Who are you?" Nile gasped; he couldn't deny he was scared. He looked around and realized he was in an unknown place for him. He was on something that was supposed to be a bed, he was wondering how the heck he ended in that place.

Nile looked up at the man, he looked in his middle 30s and by the look of his fancy clothes Nile could say that the man was rich, more over the room where he was looked fancy too.

"I'm your new master," the man answered as he put Nile on his feet forcefully.

Nile looked at him rubbing his eyes, he wanted to believe that he was still sleeping and everything was a nightmare.

"My new master?" he asked unbelievable, Nile tried unsuccessfully to escape from the man, but the man seemed to have an iron grip.

"Yes, I was trying to find someone who can do some chores, but I spotted you in some dessert place and brought you to my home, where your parents are?" asked the man, trying to smile friendly but his gaze didn't show the same friendliness; it was a wicked and cold gaze. Nile was nervous and as innocent as he was, he answered with the truth.

"They're dead," he said, refusing to make eye-contact

The man smirked amused and understanding the situation, he couldn't believe he had so much luck.

"You are mine then," the man said, grinning with pure joy of evil.

"No," Nile pouted at the same time he blinked his tears away. "Why should I be yours?"

The man tightened his grip, causing pain to Nile's arm. All of sudden his 'friendly' grin disappeared and his eyes seemed like liquid evilness, if that was possible.

"Because no one can save you, you're an orphan, do you understand?" the man leaned and locked his gaze with Nile's.

"What are you going to do to me?" Nile asked, he was serious and wasn't letting his emotions take control over him. He was scared but he would not show fear to the man, after all it was all the man needed to do whatever he wanted with him.

"I already told you kiddo, I'm going to be your master," the man explained, rolling his eyes. He was clearly bothered by Nile's confident.

"And that made me a what?" Nile asked, scowling and confused

"You seemed more intelligent when you were unconscious," the man said to himself, sighing with annoyance. "You're my slave now"

"Who gave you the right to make me your slave?" Nile asked, defiant and refusing to give up.

"Oh, that's easy. Since I was the one who found in the middle of nowhere and practically save you, I have the right to do whatever I want with you," said the man as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and slipped his finger absent-mindedly, the sheet of the knife looked sharp.

Nile felt a lump in his throat and stopped the struggling.

"Something in your defense?" the man asked, putting the knife on Nile's throat, not hurting him really but definitely threatening him.

"No, master," Nile answered with sarcasm but still scared

The man grinned and Nile knew he had made a really bad mistake. The "master" let him go, and Nile stormed off the room, he thought it was his only opportunity to escape. He ran through the halls, bumping sometimes on people, he couldn't find the exit the door. The house was too huge and like a labyrinth to someone who had never been there before.

When he turned in a corner someone took him by the arm. Nile squealed and struggled trying to escape.

"Stay calm," the person who trapped him shouted, Nile recognized that it was his "master's" voice.

"Set me free," Nile cried

The man lost his patience and throw Nile to the floor and he fell with a thud, Nile was about to stood up and ran again when he felt his back being stroke with something. A horrible pain took over his body.

Nile closed his eyes because of the pain, after taking a deep breath he looked behind him. His "master" was holding a whip and was grinning at him.

"You will receive more of that if you ever try to escape again," the man said.

From that day on, Nile became the youngest slave of that rich man; doing a lot of chores of the house, and he was exactly treated like a slave. Nile never knew his master name and no one never dared to tell him, it wasn't something important after all. Nile suffered an endless pain everyday every time he did something wrong or tried to escape, he was punished and that's how he got every single scar on his body. That's how he became so reserved, he was afraid of showing his emotions or saying aloud his thoughts, he never knew what could get him into trouble.

Nile's dreams were crashed down and his childhood was ruined, but even though years passed by, deep in his heart, there was spark of hope, a tiny shinning spark but it was enough to light up his darkness, he knew someday he'd escape. And his never-ending hope was about to be answered.

* * *

End of chapter

Okay... maybe this wasn't what you expected and I'm sorry

I know this chapter makes no sense and it's crap...so sorry again

Anyways I hope you still like the story...

Next chapter will be about Nile's friends or Vulcan Horuseus...

Reviews are very apreciated


	3. Vulcan Horuseus

Hola!

Okay first of all don't kill me! Sorry for the lateness!

Thanks for the four people who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm really happy and thankful for that! Thanks for the follows and favorites too!

Late Merry Christmas by the way

Okay now on with the story, this chapter isn't sad at all and sorry for the nonsense it has on it but... well it's me writing the story after all

Warnings: nonsense

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vulcan Horuseus **

Nile took a deep breath and sat down on the grass. He had finally finished his chores for that day. He was at the backyard, enjoying the warm breeze of the summer.

He couldn't help but remember the moments he spent on afternoons like that with his parents. He really missed them and everything about his old life. He never thought that he would end in a situation like that. His world had been turned upside down years ago, but he still felt like it had been yesterday.

"Not everything is over," a male voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Nile searched the source of the voice and found a man with dark skin tone smiling at him. What really caught his attention were the man's eyes, the left one was silver and the right one was gold, his eyes were dazzling and kind, Nile was sure that he had never seen him before; he wouldn't be able to forget those eyes.

"What do you mean?" Nile questioned; instead of asking who he was. Nile didn't know why he didn't feel the urge to know who the man was; it was like he had known him since always and felt comfortable with his presence.

"You're still alive, right? Your parents were murdered but you weren't mean to die just yet," the man explained him with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

Nile looked to the ground and felt a lump in his throat.

"I think it was better for me to die along with them," Nile found himself saying, again he didn't know why but he didn't want to lie to that man.

"You think it was better but not the best, you are mean to do great things, Nile, because you're someone special, if you weren't you'd have died years ago with your parents," the man told him.

"If I'm mean to do great things, why I'm still stuck here?" Nile demanded.

"You'll be able to escape in few time, you'll see, you'll receive help in a way you never expected but don't lose hope," the man said gently.

"How do you know that?" Nile asked and when he turned around he realized that the man had disappeared, as mysteriously as he had appeared.

"Okay. I won't give up," Nile whispered, and a warm breeze ruffled his hair. Nile could swear that it felt like the man had did it and a warm feeling filled his body.

* * *

The next days weren't different from any day since Nile was forced to be a slave; the only difference was deep inside Nile: he knew that he was going to escape from that place; somehow he was sure of it.

One month after that mysterious man appeared to him, Nile saw something shinning under the sun. He was buying the groceries along with his 'master' when he saw that shiny metal and even though the man didn't lose sight of him, Nile managed to pick the metal and put it in his pocket without being noticed by his 'master'. Nile didn't have time to see what it was though he knew that it was something unusual and strange.

Later that day, when Nile was alone in his room and no one would bother him, he took the shiny metal out of his pocket. Its color was golden and black mostly and a weird golden falcon gleamed on its the center.

He scowled at the tiny object and wondered for what it could be use or what that was, then he remembered that more than once he had seen little kids playing with similar objects.

"It's not just a toy," a voice snapped him back to reality and Nile startled, he found the same man with different eye color staring at him.

"What is it then?" Nile asked

"Your escape via," the man answered and Nile shot him an incredulously look. The man smiled gently and vanished in cloudy golden dust before his eyes.

Nile blinked and wondered whether he had really seen the man. He convinced himself that it was just a dream; there was no way a man could vanish like that.

* * *

Every day since he found the metal object, Nile went to the backyard, where, from the distance, he could see little kids playing with similar metal objects as the one he had found. He was amazed how the metal objects could spin or avoid another metal object and how the little boys could make the objects obey. Nile noticed that all the metal objects were different in their own way.

One day he was watching a little kid playing alone on the sand, and he encouraged himself to talk to the little boy.

"Hey," Nile called and the little boy stopped playing with the metal object.

"Hi," the little boy greeted him, though didn't look back

"What is that thing?" Nile asked and the little boy giggled.

"It's called beyblade," he answered and then turned around."Why?"

"Oh, because I have one," Nile answered

"Let me see," the boy begged and Nile took out his beyblade.

The little boy took it without hesitation.

"Woah! This is Vulcan Horuseus 145D," the boy squealed and put it back on Nile's hand. "This is a launcher."

The little boy showed him the thing that he used to launch the beyblade.

"Do you want to try it?" the boy asked.

Nile doubted and then nodded. The little kid placed the launcher on Nile's hand and for the first time the little kid looked up.

Nile startled when he looked his eyes, the left one was silver and the right one golden.

"You...," he exclaimed.

The boy smiled and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Nile scowled, disoriented and amazed.

He looked to the launcher and realized that his beyblade, Vulcan Horuseus, was set in it instead of the little boy's beyblade.

Nile smiled, he was sure that the man that had been appearing to him and the boy were the same person. Nile had an idea of whom that man/ boy was though he didn't know if he'd be able to see him again.

Nile launched his beyblade and watched with delight as it smashed a soda can.

Nile figured out a plan to escape, he just had to learn how to control the beyblade and he was going to be free. His hopes now were placed on the tiny object.

Nile smirked and opened his hand, just like he had seen other little kids did that. Vulcan Horuseus flew toward his hand and Nile instinctively caught it. He squeezed Horuseus in his hand, like his life depended on it.

* * *

End of Chapter

Okay so... what do you think?

It's obvious who that man/ boy is... you just have to know a little about Egypt myth... however I'll put in next chapter whom he is...

You know I think there are only two chapters left...

Reviews?


	4. The Escape

****Hola!

So... it's been a while since I updated... I'm sorry...

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites... (I know I didn't answer any review so sorry...)

Nothing else to say so...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

Nile didn't have a hard time when he was learning how to control Vulcan Horuseus, he learned with easiness how to understand Horuseus. In no time he figured out Horuseus weaknesses and strengths, and he learned his own limits with his beyblade as well.

Nile realized that it was easy if he didn't want to do everything on his own way, he understood that with beyblade is most likely to work as a team.

But Nile had one big problem, and, in fact, was the worst. He didn't know how he'd use his beyblade to escape out of the house. He just quiet knew that the "mysterious man", otherwise known as the Egyptian god Horus, had completely gone nuts. There was no way he could use a spinning top to escape, what could he do with it? Kill people with laughter?

Nile was pretty frustrated with the whole situation. Moreover he felt like everything was pathetic. First because a god had appeared and told him he'd help him, second because the god comes and gives him a spinning top telling him that it was his only hope to escape and, last, because the god disappear and leave him on his own. Sure, he'd use a spinning top to escape, what could go wrong?

Worst of all was that every now and then the words that Horus once had told him rang in his mind _"Don't lose hope"_

Nile threw his beyblade against the wall and it landed on the floor. Nile looked at it with resent and didn't pick it up. Afterward he threw himself on his bed and tried to sleep. Something that wasn't easy since he didn't want to.

"You know, this is not the way you should treat a beyblade, much less if it's the only thing that can help you to escape."

This time Nile didn't startled for he knew who was there. He was expecting, even hoping, that he would appear at least one last time. And thanks to the sky he had come.

"Horus," Nile unconsciously said and the man smirked.

"So you already know. I was sure that it was just a matter of time before you'd realize it," Horus said.

As said it was said before, Horus was the man that had been appearing to Nile lately. The guy was a god and that didn't surprise Nile, it was almost like he had expected it.

"Umm..." Nile doubted. Now that Horus was there Nile felt a little uncomfortable because even if before they had talked like friends, now Nile knew he was a god, and, somehow, that made him really uncomfortable. Horus shook his head and sighed, disappointed about the situation.

"Okay, so now you know I'm a god but that doesn't change anything. We are friends, remember?" Horus said with a soft voice and smiling, encouraging Nile.

Nile nodded and smiled back.

"How am I supposed to use a beyblade to escape?" Nile demanded, almost in a shout.

But he couldn't help it, because, after all, Horus was a god and he could make him disappear or something instead of giving him a beyblade and leave him on his own.

"First, Nile, you have to understand that your beyblade isn't any beyblade. Your beyblade it's Vulcan Horuseus and it is special. Every single beyblade is different. Trust me when I tell you that it's your escape via," Horus explained, looking at Nile with understatement.

At the same time Nile sat on the bed and looked at him with cautious. Horus walked nearer him and placed Vulcan Horuseus in his hand. Nile unconsciously closed his hand, like he really believed that he wouldn't be able to survive without his beyblade.

"Sure?" Nile doubted.

"Nile, remember everything I told you, and that you can always ask for my help."

Horus smiled one last time and ruffled Nile's hair.

Then he disappeared, again. Nile somehow knew that was the last time he'd ever seen Horus, and he felt quiet disappointed.

He squeezed Horuseus in his hand and it began to glow a blinding green light. Nile could feel its power; and a strange tickling feeling filled his body. Nile scowled and took his launcher out of his pocket. He placed Vulcan Horuseus in the launcher.

"It's time to escape," Nile whispered with confidence, yet he didn't know if he'd really be able to do so.

Nile could easily get past numerous hallways without being noticed. Every time he tried to escape it was the easiest part. No one could be seen in the hallways in the darkness of the night. But then, after going down stairs and turning every here and there, the problem was in front of him.

A dozen of guards were in the entrance of the mansion. Nile had learned a long time ago that they were watching everything, every single move, and they never let him escape and he hated them.

Nile took a deep breath and hid behind a pillar, he launched his beyblade and the guards startled but then they looked with funny faces at it.

The guards began to search with the look around but didn't find anyone since they didn't move from their places.

"This is must be a joke," one of them said.

Another one cursed under his breath.

"We'll have to check the place," the tallest of them said, apparently the one who was in charge.

"Well, Horus, help me while you can, please," Nile asked and felt that tickling feeling of power in his whole body.

"Horuseus, Mystic Zone," Nile shouted. How he'd come up with such a strange idea, he didn't know, he felt like those were right words to say. Like Horus whispered them to him.

A blinding green light surrounded the beyblade and the guards gasped, its green light expanded, creating like a camp force made of light. Every second that passed by, the green camp force expanded more. With a quick glow, the light reached the guards and all of them fell to the floor panting, others were unconscious.

Nile felt like he was in a daze, everything happened so quickly and it had took a lot of his energy. But it was amazing and now he understood why Horuseus was special.

_"Is now or never, Nile,"_ Horus voice whispered in his mind, pulling him out of his daze.

Nile opened his hand and Horuseus flew to it. Nile squeezed it tightly and began to run; he almost couldn't believe he was escaping. Nile climbed with agility the last wall that was restraining him away from freedom.

When he finally reached its top he jumped and landed with easiness on his feet. He began to hear the guard voices shouting for help. That was when Nile felt happy again and began to run. He didn't know where he was going nor how he'd survive with nothing more than his beyblade.

"Thanks, Horus," Nile shouted and in respond a warm breeze surrounded him and Nile knew that somehow Horus had done it and smiled.

The desire of freedom blinded him and he just kept running, laughing like a little kid, not knowing where he was going.

* * *

~End of Chapter...

Sorry if this wasn't what you expected...

Next chapter is the last (I know... finally)

Reviews? (these are most than welcome)


	5. Memories

Hola!

So I know I haven't update for nearly two weeks... this chapter was written like a week ago but I didn't want this story to end (okay... go and call me selfish)

And today my school began again so I felt like updating and finishing this...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Nile fell to the ground, weak, mostly because of the thirst. It was naturally since he was in the middle of the dessert and had taste nothing but sand, plus he had been running for hours.

He had finally escaped, that was for sure, but he couldn't help and wonder whether it was the best option.

Nile took a deep breath, trying to keep together the little strength that was left in his body. He couldn't stop now; he had to survive no matter what, if not all that he did was for nothing.

He stood up, his legs hurting as hell, and began to walk again. The light of the sun was blinding and hurting his eyes.

Nile kept walking, even though he felt like he was walking in circles he knew that he was going to be safe any time soon. He had to believe that, it was his only hope.

After quite some time, he looked in the distance a city but somehow it was blurry and fuzzy. Was it a dream or it was for real?

He shook his head and without hesitation walked toward it, every step he was taking seemed to be heavier and it didn't seem like he was progressing. He was far away from the city.

However, when Nile less realized it, he had already reached the city. He couldn't believe it was real but there he was, touching a solid wall of a house.

Nile smiled but then felt something hitting his head. He lost his equilibrium and everything began to spin around him, the last thing he saw was a soccer ball bouncing. Then darkness overwhelmed Nile, dragging him to something that felt like empty space.

The moments that overcame next were confusing, he remembered of hearing voices around him and when he finally opened his eyes no one was there. He was alone inside a hospital room. He didn't know what he was doing there nor could he remember what had happened.

What happened next disoriented Nile even more, a doctor entered the room and asked a lot of questions but the only one he could answer was who he was because strangely it was the only thing he remembered.

Every time he tried to search for other information in his mind a horrible pain made him felt dizzy.

Soon they discovered he had amnesia and that no one in the city had seen him before. In fact, the first time he was seen there was when the police found him lying on the floor with a deep cut in his forehead because a little kid had accidentally kicked a soccer ball toward him. And, apart from that, no one knew anything about him.

So, when he finally recovered, he was sent to the orphanage. It was there that the police gave him back Vulcan Horuseus and the launcher; they told him that those were the only things that they found inside his pockets.

When Nile held Vulcan Horuseus he knew that it hid secrets that were a mystery from him, and that it was an important part of his life. He felt like he had found an old friend.

* * *

"_Is he gonna be all right?"_

"_We aren't sure, but don't worry. It wasn't that serious."_

"_Nile, you have to wake up."_

"_We're your friends, why did you do it?"_

"_You were never alone. Nile, you're not like these, don't give up please."_

Nile heard that voices but these were overwhelming him; he knew that the voices were real and he recognized that those were his friends voices. He wanted to open his eyes so he could see his friends, but the darkness refused to let him go. Like he couldn't escape from it now that he had let it control him.

Nile felt dizzy; the recuperation of his memories from the oblivion was surely confusing and had taken away a lot of his energy. But he was happy because know he knew all the things he had done in the past, he knew that he wasn't a potato couch nor someone useless. He knew he wasn't weak.

He was happy even though most of his past was sad and tragic, it had happy moments too. Plus, the pain was what made him stronger; his experiences had made him who he was. And he was proud of it because he had continued with his life, he had never given up.

Nile knew he couldn't be compare with anyone because he was special and had accomplished different things that others hadn't, and it was the other way around too.

Nile now accepted who he was and felt proud of it, he was happy about everything. He was Nile and no one would change that.

Nile tried to reach for the voices once again and blinding light began to stream between his eyelids. When he finally opened his eyes, he was blinded for some seconds but his eyes got used to the light in no time.

Nile looked around and found Benkei, Demure and Kyouya asleep in the room. He couldn't help but smile. His friends were always there for him and he was blind before and hadn't realized it. He felt pathetic for being so stupid.

"Nile?" the voice of Kyouya pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Kyouya," Nile greeted him with happiness.

"Idiot," Kyouya said as he walked toward the bed where Nile was. "What were you thinking, stupid?"

Kyouya's face was really serious and Nile broke the eye-contact immediately, he hated it when Kyouya looked directly at him with those piercing eyes of his.

"I-I'm… sorry," Nile mumbled and drew a long breath.

He never expected what came next. For his surprise Kyouya hugged him.

"Nile… did you really feel that alone?" Kyouya asked. "I didn't know I wasn't being a true friend."

Nile reacted and hugged Kyouya back, when was the last time he hugged someone? And he wasn't gay nor anything, but he really missed all of his friends and it was normal to do such things in situations like those.

"You are a good friend as well as all of you; it's just that I'm an idiot and I didn't realize it before," Nile said tightening the hug.

"Never ever in your life do it again, or else I'll personally kill you," Kyouya said as he separated from Nile and punched his shoulder.

Nile couldn't help but laugh, when Kyouya glanced at him he just nodded.

"You were in coma for a month," Kyouya informed him; he already knew what he would ask.

"Nile!" Benkei cried and ran to him, crashing his bones when he hugged him.

"Hey, Benkei," Nile said out of his breath.

"Jeez, you're alive!" Demure's voice shouted, afterward he joined the hug.

"Yeah, I'm momentarily alive because if you keep this I'll surely die," Nile whispered.

"All right dudes, let's kill him," Kyouya proposed as he joined the hug.

"Come on!" Nile pouted and everyone laughed, even Nile himself.

When the guys separated from the hug, Nile felt his eyes heavy despite being in coma for a month he felt tired, really tired.

"This time be sure to wake up soon," Kyouya warned him.

"Don't worry, I'm just sleepy," Nile yawned.

His eyes closed without hesitation and a smile crept on his lips. His memories weren't the best but some were beautiful and the others made him stronger. And he wanted more memories; he wanted to continue his life. And he was sure he would have new memories and a whole life to live.

* * *

~End of Story

So... a lame end you'll call it... anyways I feel proud of this story...

**Special Thanks to:**

-azure blue espeon

-xxShadiceKokoro

-BlueButterflyKisses84

-Rainbow Abstract

-dreamlily

-The-Silver-Butterfly150

-GingaDensetsuHoney

-386H 23AD 7E6S

-rt1998love

-The-Gray-Ninja

-beybladexxfreak

Those were the people who reviewed and favorited the story so I'm very thankful for it... I'd have put the ones who followed it too but some people like to stay anonymous... but thanks to the one who followed it too...

Thanks for the ones who read the story too but didn't review nor favorited nor followed... I'm glad you like it and thanks really!

I think I'll be writing another story about Nile... but when I finish other stories that I have in progress

Thanks again for reading it!

Reviews?


End file.
